vstffandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Josephyr
A question Hi. is it allowed to make user pages with a proper permission simillar to this one? my friend just wonder if it is allowed because he is afraid if it violate terms of use or not. GC16 (talk) 06:51, September 9, 2015 (UTC) :Aye, it's fine. Vandal When I linked to the vandiliser,I made a mistake, this is actually the vandiliser: http://suicide-mousegeepedia.wikia.com/wiki/User:3Jamie_Fox3 :It seems you've already blocked him. Well, they may spam another Wiki. :Most of their contributions are old, so it's okay for now. My User page So why can i not edit my user page. Also message me back on my wall so i recive it Thanks User:Maurice.136 (talk) 01:14, September 24, 2015 (UTC) :Userpages are locked here. Oops Just saw I pasted in an invalid wiki to Report:Wiki - sorry about that. I didn't mean to waste your time, I must have just copied the link wrong then not checked it once it was on the report page. Apologies. Hoping you're well :) | creepypasta.wikia.com | I'm the man who's gonna burn your house down! With the lemons! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 20:57, September 26, 2015 (UTC) :You fool! You are henceforth banished from the VSTF Wiki for your treacherous acts! ::Naw, but really, which wiki was it? :::The actual wiki was w:c:obat-diabetes-alamiherbal-paling-ampuh. I've already re-reported, and I believe Lostris already took care of it. | creepypasta.wikia.com | I'm the man who's gonna burn your house down! With the lemons! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 06:43, September 27, 2015 (UTC) ::::Ah, good then. Thanks for messaging me about that. Reporting a Wiki (I don't get the template thingy and it doesn't work for me, so I'm reporting it here). There's a wiki called TheHauntedSoup, which is used as a cover for raiding,here's my message wall on the wiki, could you please close it? Thanks in advance Lolliepuff (talk) 05:07, September 27, 2015 (UTC) :Hey - so the template works like this: put . You don't have to worry about it this time, I'll put it on the list for closing. Very Fishy Wiki Hi pretzel, this wiki (w:c:tfgbikerace) seems to be very fishy and be very complex. I don't know what needs to be done. It doesn't has a founder, and it shows blank no of pages created. ~utkar22 15:54, October 8, 2015 (UTC) :Heh, I haven't been called that in a long time... anyway, it's fine. But thanks for keeping a sharp eye! VsBattles Wiki I have been lately being spammed and having my Wikia and the site that goes with it vandalized and PERSONALLY harassed by the users and YES I informed the Admin that runs the wikia and he made a announcement about it and the members ignored it completely I have banned the majority of the wikia members that I know will try to edit the profiles and such but now they are going to far as to copying and pasting their info and placing it to my wikia I already made rules and everything and they can't/wont accept it. Beyonder (talk) 03:46, October 21, 2015 (UTC)BeyonderGodOmnipotent :Sorry to hear that. Unfortunately, there is not much we can do. I also have the evidence to this all over my forum and on my Wikia on their contribution history. Beyonder (talk) 04:35, October 21, 2015 (UTC)BeyonderGodOmnipotent :Alright, but what do you want us to do? I sent a report to wikia so I guess for right now nothing. Beyonder (talk) 04:43, October 21, 2015 (UTC)BeyonderGodOmnipotent :Not sure they'll do anything, either. Wikis aren't normally closed for mass-vandalism. Incomplete removal at Battlefield Wiki Regarding http://vstf.wikia.com/wiki/Report:Spam?diff=next&oldid=61865, there are still two videos that have not been removed. *http://battlefieldplay4free.wikia.com/wiki/File:Battlefield_Play4Free-_Me_kikaram_meu!_KKkk. *http://battlefieldplay4free.wikia.com/wiki/File:Battlefield_Play4Free.(Montagem_acelerada). Noreplyz talk 08:21, November 19, 2015 (UTC) :Thanks, done. Hey I already reported the Moon man wiki--Surprise the fun loving pony (talk) 15:26, December 17, 2015 (UTC)